The speed and performance of electronic devices that incorporate the use of thin film transistors can depend on the charging and discharging time of capacitances within the device. In some instances, these internal capacitances occur in areas where metal lines or wires that are routed in different layers overlap. The two metal layers and the dielectric or other material between the metal layers may create a capacitance that is charged or discharged when a transistor to which the metal lines are connected switches. Thus, in order to at least improve speed and performance, this is a need to reduce internal capacitances in thin film transistor electronic devices.